The Gardener and the Vampire
by ZuzuLuvsMushrooms580
Summary: This is kinda like Beauty and the Beast,but just a lot different. Mira's father is in trouble and she have to save him. Can Ace break the spell? AceXMira
1. Story Begins

I hope you enjoy this story.

* * *

Ace, Mira, Runo, Dan, Shun, Kaz, Julie, and Billy- 21 years-old.

Marucho- 19 years-old.

Alice and Nastasia- 23 years-old.

Klaus- 25 years-old.

Jane- ????.

Once a upon of time, there was a prince. The prince was mean and hateful. He sometimes have visitors that have nowhere to stay and they want to  
stay at the castle, but he always tell them to take a hike. One day a sick, talking animal knocks on the door of the castle. The prince openes the door and saw the sick  
cat. He told the cat to take a hike. Then soon, the sick cat turned into a beautiful sorceress. She told him something then turned him into vampire. Everyone in the  
castle turned into random items, but they can still talk. The outside and the inside of the castle turned dark and scary.

One day in a small village, there was a friendly women named Mira. She was helpful and love planting flowers. She also loves to read stories. She was wearing  
a brown dress with a white apron. She was in her garden,  
watering her beautiful flowers. Then her brother came to bother her.

"What do you want, Keith?"Mira asked.

"I still don't get, why do you love flowers so much?"Keith asked.

"Well, I'm not sure, but flowers make me happy."Mira said softly.

Mira lefted her garden and went for a walk in the village. Her home was near the village. She walked in the village and saw her best friend, Runo.

"Hi, Mira."Runo greeted.

"Hi, Runo."Mira greeted back.

"Be careful, Kaz is looking for you."Runo warned Mira.

"Not again, he is such a fan boy."Mira said.

Mira hurried and went to the library to get a book to check out. When she went inside the library, she saw a lot of books.

"Hello, Mr. Kallito. I'm here to get another book."Mira said softly.

"My, you have finished that book already?!"Mr. Kallito asked.

"Yes, it was a great book. I came here to return this book and get one of my favorites."Mira said.

"Is it the one you read about six times?"Mr. Kallito asked.

"Yeah, that one."Mira said.

"Here, you can have it." said with a smile.

"Thank you and bye."Mira said.

Mira was on her way home, when Kaz saw her and stopped her. Kaz has brown hair, green eyes, muscles and abs. He was in love with Mira, but Mira  
didn't love him. Mira was always annoyed by Kaz.

"Hello Mira!!"Kaz shouted.

"What do you want, Kaz?"Mira asked, while still being annoyed.

"Will you marry me?"Kaz asked.

"NO!!"Mira yelled and then walked away, going home.

When she got home, she saw her father working on something.

"Father, what are you working on?"Mira asked.

"A new machine, that will make us rich."Mira's father said.

"That's what you said when you build the machine from last time, but it failed."Mira claimed.

"I know that this time it wil work. This machine is useful to use when you're working on the field."Mira's father explained."It is used to cut and store crops, like  
corn and such."

Mira's father took the small machine outside and Mira followed. They went out to the fields, which was by their little college. Mira's father turned on the machine and it  
actually worked. He decided to take it to the fair, which was miles away. They was soon home and Mira's father packed some things and put the machine  
in a cart. He attached the cart to the horse.

"Good luck, father."Mira said.

"Behave you two."Mira's father said.

"Yes, father."Mira and Keith said in unsion.

Their father sooned lefted and went in the forest. The forest was normal. He was in the forest and saw two paths. One was normal, bright and  
the other path was dark, scary. The horse wanted to the bright path, but Professor Clay and the horse went to the dark path. Soon they saw a  
castle gate. Professor Clay got off the horse, the horse was so scared that it ran off without Professor Clay. The horse ran away to the village.

The castle gates soon opened by itself. He soone walked to the castle door and it was opened, he went in. It was dark inside the castle. On a  
counter was a pencil cup and a pair of scissors. The pencil cup and pair of scissors can talk. The pencil cup's name is Dan and the scissors' name  
is Shun. (They had eyeballs and a mouth, just in case you wanted to know.) They were whispering to each other.

"This is not good, the master is not going to like this."whispered Shun.

"He doesn't have to know about this."whispered Dan.

Soon, Professor Clay saw them talking. Professor Clay was freezing and was getting sick. Dan got his attention and Professor Clay  
was shocked to see objects move.

"You must be cold, do you want some hot tea?"Dan asked.

"Sure."Professor Clay responded.

Dan lead him to another room, where the fireplace was. Shun followed them and try to stop them, which failed.

"This isn't a good idea."Shun stated.

"Don't be such a killjoy."Dan said.

They went into the room, but didn't know someone was watching them.

* * *

I'll stop it right here. It's going to get so juciy in the next chapter.  
Please review.


	2. Being Prisoner

It continues. Please, enjoy.

* * *

Professor Clay sat in the chair near the fireplace. Shun felled down and got right back up. Soon, a footstool came running in and barking. Professor Clay lifted his feet  
up and the footstool went under his feet. Then he put his feet on the footstool. A coat rack came and gave Professor Clay a blanket.

"You need to stop this before the master finds out."Shun commanded, but they didn't listening to him.

A cart came rushing in and ran over Shun. There was a tea cup and a tea pot. The tea pot name is Alice and the tea cup name is Marucho.

"Would you like a cup of tea?"Alice asked.

"Yes, please."Professor Clay said gentlely.

"No tea, no tea."Shun commanded.

Professor Clay drinked the tea. The cup started to laugh.

"That tickles."Marucho said happily.

Soon the door slammed open and the fire in the fireplace went out.

Professor Clay got nervous and something was getting closer and closer. It was a vampire, named Ace.

"Who are you?"Ace asked."What are you doing here?"

"I was lost in the woods an-"Professor Clay was interupted by Ace.

"TAKE A HIKE!!"yelled Ace.

"I'm sorry..."Professor Clay soon became speechless.

"You came to stare at the vampire?"Ace asked.

"I meant no harm. I just need a place to stay."Professor Clay said nervously.

"I'LL GIVE YOU A PLACE TO STAY."yelled Ace.  
Then he lifted Professor CLay's shirt collar and took him to the tower.

Meanwhile, Mira was standing on the high hill to watch the sunset. Soon Professor Clay's horse came and Mira knew something was wrong. She unattached the  
the cart and got on the horse. The horse took her to the same castle her father went in. She got off the horse and the horse took off running. The castle gate soon  
opened by itself. She walked and opened the castle door, then went in.

"Father, father, father."Mira kept calling.

Dan and Shun was on the counter, again. They heard a voice, a female's voice. They got off the counter and saw Mira walking.

"She might be the one to break the spell."Dan claims.

They followed Mira, to see where she was going. Dan and Shun went opened the door to the tower. They hurried and hid behind the door. Mira saw the  
door opened and went in. She walked up the stairs and soon found her father behind the metal bars.

"Father, are you ok?"Mira asked.

"I be ok..."Professor Clay said, then soon started to cough."Mira, get out of here."

"Who did this to you?"Mira asked.

"No time to explain, just hurry and get out of here."Professor Clay said.

"I'm not leaving you here."Mira said, with a worried look on her face.

Ace sooned came and grabbed Mira by the hood of her cape.

"WHAT ARE DOING HERE?"Ace asked in a mean tone.

"Who's there?"Mira asked.

"The master of this castle."Ace shouted.

"I come for my father. Please, let him out. Can you see he is very sick?"Mira said with a worried face.

"He shouldn't have came here."yelled Ace.

"Please, he could die. Please, I'll do anything."Mira said nervously.

"He's my prisoner."Ace said in a cold tone.

"Wait, take me instead."Mira said with bravery.

"You would take his place?"Ace asked.

"Mira, don't do it, you don't know what you doing."Professor Clay shouted.

"If I took his place, then you set him free?"Mira asked.

"Yes."Ace answered."You must promise to stay here forever."

"Come into the light."Mira asked.

Ace came into the light and Mira was shocked. Ace had on a black cape, dark suit, very dark shoes, and vampire fangs.

"Mira, don't do it."Professor Clay asked with a worry face.

"Ok, you have my word."Mira said with sadness.

Ace unlocked the door, grabbed Mira's father, and dragged him outside. Then soon threw him in the carriage. Ace told the carriage to take him to the village.  
Ace went inside the castle and the carriage walked to the village (yes, the carriage had four wooden legs). Mira looked out the window saw her father lefted.  
She started to cry and she didn't get to say goodbye. Ace came back upstairs to the tower.

"Master, since she be staying with us..., maybe you could give her a comfortable room an-"Dan said, then was interupted by Ace.

"SHUT UP!!"Ace yelled.

"You didn't let me say goodbye. I'll never see him again."Mira shouted.

"I'll show you to your room"Ace said.

"My room?!"Mira asked.

"DO YOU WANT TO STAY IN THE TOWER?!!!!!!"Ace asked, then yelled.

"No."Mira responded.

"Then follow me."Ace said.

Ace lead the way and Mira followed. On their way, Mira saw some of the castle's scary statues. The statues were dark, scary, and ugly. Dan was followig them.

"Say something."Dan whispered.

"I hope you like it here."Ace said."You can go anywhere in the castle, except for the west wing."

"What's in the west wing?"Mira asked.

"IT FORBIDDEN!!"yelled Ace.

They continued to walk. They soon made it to Mira's new room. Ace opened the door and Mira walked in.

"If you need anything my servants will attent you."Ace said.

"Invite her to dinner."Dan whispered to Ace.

"YOU WILL JOIN ME FOR DINNER, IT'S NOT A REQUEST!!"yelled Ace.

He soon slammed the door and Mira begin to cry. Mira jumped on top of her bed and begin to cry, again.  
Meanwhile, back in the village. It was snowing in the village. Professor Clay was at home, talking to his son.

"What do you want, father?"Keith asked.

"Mira is in danger. She was kidnapped by a vampire."Professor Clay shouted.

"Yeah, right."Keith said.  
Then he went up to his room and shut the door.

Professor Clay soon ran out of the house and went to the nearest restuaurant in the village. He ran in and yelled that Mira was kidnapped by a vampire.  
Everyone in the restaurant soon laughed at him, thinking he was crazy, but he was telling the truth. Some guys grabbed Professor Clay and threw him out of the restaurant.  
Professor Clay went back home.

* * *

I'll stop it here. I can wait to make the next chapter. It will be more juciy then this one.  
I hoped you like it. Please, review.


	3. Trouble

I hope you enjoy this. It will get more juicy.

* * *

Meanwhile at the castle, Mira was in her room. There was some at the door. Mira opened the door and she saw a talking tea pot and talking tea cup. She backed up and accidently hit  
the dresser and it started to talk. She was now sitting on her bed and the dresser named Julie, started talking to her.

"This can't be happening."Mira claimed.

"But it is happening."Julie said in a funny way.

"Do you want some tea?"Alice asked.

"Sure."Mira responded.

Alice pour tea in Marucho.

"Be careful, don't spill it."Alice warned Marucho.

Mira drinked some of the tea and then put Marucho down on the floor.

"That was a brave thing you did."Alice said.

"We all think so."Julie said.

"I lost my father, my brother, my dreams, and everything."Mira said sadly.

"Just cheer up, everything will be ok."Alice said, to cheer Mira up.

Alice and Marucho lefted and went to the kitchen. They shut the door.

"What should we dress you in for dinner?"Julie asked."How about this one?"

"That's very nice of you, but I'm not going to dinner."Mira said kindly.

"But you have to."Julie said.

Then Shun came in and told Mira that dinner is ready. Meanwhile down at the dining room, Ace was paced the floor, wondering what's taking Mira so long.

"Why isn't she here YET?!!"Ace asked, then yelled.

"She's probably not ready, yet."Alice said."It's tough for her, she lost a lot in one day."

"Master, have you thought that the girl could be the one to break the spell."Dan suggested.

"Of COURSE I THOUGHT!!!"Ace yelled.

"You fall in love with her, she falls in love wtih you, and boom, spell is broken."Dan said.

"This stuff takes time."Alice said.

Soon the door opened and Shun came in. He had a sad look on his face.

"Where IS she?"Ace asked.

"Oh, she's not coming."Shun said.

"WHAT?!!!!!"Ace yelled.

Ace ran out the door and ran up to her room, with a bad temper. Dan, Shun, and Alice following him, trying to stop him. Ace was finally at the door. He hit the door  
hard.

"I thought I TOLD YOU TO COME DOWN FOR DINNER!!!"yelled Ace.

"I'm not hungry."Mira said.

"You come out or...I'll SUCK YOUR BLOOD."yelled Ace.

"Master, maybe that is not a good idea, if you want to win her affection."Dan stated.

"You have to be gentle."Shun stated.

"She's being difficult."Ace said.

"Try to be gentle, gentle."Alice said.

"Would you come down to dinner,...please."Ace asked.

"No."Mira said.

"You can't stay in there forever!!"yelled Ace.

"Yes, I can."Mira said.

"Fine, then GO AHEAD AND STARVE!!!!"Ace said."If she doesn't eat with me, then she doesn't eat at all."

After that, Ace ran to the west wing. Dan, Shun, and Alice had a sad look on their face.

"That wasn't good."Alice said.

"Dan, you stand and watch the door. Inform me if there is a change."Shun commanded.

"Ok."Dan responded.

Shun and Alice went to the dining room to clean up. Ace was in the west wing, in his room. His room was all junky, his furniture was all ripped up, blood on the walls, and blood stains on  
the floor. There was a nightstand with a black rose that is starting to die out and a magical mirror that show you what you want to see. Ace grabbed the mirror  
and used it to see what Mira was doing.

"The master is not really not so bad, once you get to know him."Julie said."Why not give him a chance?"

"I don't want to get to know him. I don't want to have anything to do with him."Mira shouted.

Ace put the mirror down and had a sad face.

"I guess she'll only see me as a monster,...a vampire."Ace said with a sad look on his face.

A petal felled off the black rose. Meanwhile, Mira opened the door to see if anyone was in the hall. There wasn't, so she shut the door and went looking around. She found her way  
to the kitchen.

"Hello, my name is Shun and that's Dan."Shun said.

Dan just came in, tripped, and fell down on his face. He soon got right back up.

"Is there anything we can do, to make your stay more comfortable."Shun said.

"I am a little hungry."Mira said.

"That's good."Alice said.

Soon the unstils came out and the oven was ready to cook. Mira went to the dining room and sat in a seat. Food came out the carts came out with different foods.  
The bowl started to move and a big bowl poured soup in the little bowl. Then metal containers came and walked around the long table. When they got to Mira, they opened and  
she had a little tasted of the food. Soon, the bowls and stuff went back to the kitchen.

"Is it ok if I look around?"Mira asked.

"Sure."Dan and Shun said in unsion.

They show her around the castle. She was about to go to the west wing, until Dan and Shun stop her.

"What's up there?"Mira asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all."Shun lied.

Mira stepped forward, but was stopped by Dan and Shun.

"We have pictures you can look at."Dan said nervously.

Mira stepped forward again, but was stopped by them, again.

"We have a ballroom and a garden."Shun stated.

"A garden?!"Mira asked.

"Yes, lots of flowers."Dan said.

Dan and Shun went to the garden, thinking that Mira was following them, but she wasn't. She hurried and went inside he west wing. She was shocked.  
The west wing was a mess, there was no one in the west wing. She soon saw the black rose and walked to it. Then Ace came and had a angry look on  
his face.

"THIS PLACE IS OFF LIMITS, NOW GET OUT!!!!!"yelled Ace.

Mira ran out of the castle and ran as fast as she can. Ace made a big mistake. Mira hurried, but soon wolves came. She was scared, then Ace came to the rescue.  
He grabbed the wolves one by one and threw them. He sucked two wolves' blood. There was one wolf lefted, he hurried and sucked the blood out of the wolf. The wolf  
was dead and soon Ace passed out. Mira grabbed Ace and carried him back to the castle.

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Don't woory, I'll update soon and the next chapter will be super juciy.  
Please, review.


	4. Love Blooms

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Mira and Ace was in the castle. Ace was still unconscious, sitting in a chair. Mira put a towel in the bucket, full of hot water. Ace sooned woke up  
and saw Mira with a hot towel. Mira put the towlel on Ace's left arm.

"Thank you, for saving me."Mira said shyly.

"You're welcome."Ace responded.

Meanwhile in the village, in a secret location. Kaz was talking to someone. he gave them some gold coins.

"I have my heart set out to marry Mira, but she turned me down. Someone need to make her marry me."Kaz said in a sneaky way."Her  
father kept saying that Mira was kidnapped by a vampire. The point is, she'll do anything to keep her father from being locked up."

"How about lock her father up, unless she agrees to marry you. Not a bad idea."the old man said.

While they was talking, outside Runo and her brother Baron overheard what they said.

"This is not good. Where is Mira anyway?"Baron asked.

"I don't know. Is that true what they said about Mira being kidnapped by a vampire?"Runo asked.

"Don't know, but we have to do something. We need a plan and we're going to need some help."Baron whispered.

"From who?"Runo asked.

"We need to talk to Mira's father."Baron stated.

"What if he's not there or something else?"Runo asked.

"We need to ask her brother then."Baron whispered."Let's go."

Meanwhile, at Professor Clay's college.

"I have to save Mira,...alone."Professor Clay said, then walked out of the college.  
Keith was visiting someone, so no one was home. Kaz and his servant, Billy went inside the Clays' college. Sadly, no one was home.

Runo and Baron was behind some bushes, watching what was happening. Kaz and Billy was now outside.

"They have to come back sometime and when they do, you stay in that stop."Kaz commanded, then threw Billy in the snow.  
Billy sooned fainted and was unconscious, Kaz lefted on a horse. Runo and Baron had a plan.

"We need to follow Mira's father, before he gets away."Runo stated.

"We should visit Klaus firsted. He might know something about a vampire or something. Beside he knows a lot of rumors."Baron stated.

"You're right, let's go."Runo said, and they both went to Klaus' mansion.

They went to Klaus' mansion, which was near the village. When they went inside the mansion, they saw Klaus talking to Keith.

"Hello, do you need anything?"Klaus asked.

"We have information and we need information."Baron said.

"Baron, that doesn't make any sense at all."Runo shouted.

"What do you need information on?"Klaus asked.

"We heard Kaz talking about Mira being kidnapped by a vampire."Baron informed.

"My father said something like that, but I thought he was just crazy."Keith said.

"There have been rumors about a vampire that lives in a dark, scary castle."Klaus informed.

"If that is true, then Mira might be there."Runo said it happily.

"Where is my father at, anyway?"Keith asked.

"We saw him walk out of the college and was going into the forest. Kaz is after Mira, your father, and probably you."Baron said with a sad face.

"You two should follow Professor Clay, Keith you should stay here. If they are after you too."Klaus said.

Runo and Baron went outside and headed to the forset, it was still snowing. Meanwhile, at the castle. Mira was outside playing with the her horse, which came back to the castle.  
Ace was watching her, so was Dan, Shun, and Alice.

"I want to do something nice for her, but what?"Ace asked.

"I have a idea."Dan said with a smile.

When Mira came inside Ace was waiting for her. He told her that he got a surpise of her. She closed her eyes and he lead the way. They was now inside  
the castle's new indoor greenhouse.

"Ok, open your eyes."Ace said in a soft tone.

Mira opened her eyes and was shocked. She saw a lot of flowers and plants. More then she ever since before.

"Wow, there's more flowers then I ever since."Mira said happily.

"Then the greenhouse in yours then."Ace said.

"Thank you."Mira said with a smile.

Soon, both of them went inside the dining room. They both sat on opposite sides. Ace was sitting on the left side and Mira was sitting on the right side.  
The carts came and the bowls was moving to the table. One of the sugar containers was talking. The sugar container name is Nastasia.

"I hope you two enjoy this meal."Nastasia said happily.

The the cart with the sugar containers lefted to the kitchen. They soon begin to eat their oatmeal. Alice and Marucho was  
watching them. Mira ate her oatmeal with a spoon and Ace was eating his oatmeal with his hands. Then Mira saw then looked away and continued to eat.  
Ace grabbed his spoon and used it to eat his oatmeal. Mira and Ace soon made a toast and drink the rest of their oatmeal.

After that, they was outside feeding the birds. Mira put some bird food in Ace's hand, but the birds didn't come to him, but soon they did.

_"Wow, he was mean at first, but why didn't I realize before. He's so sweet."_Mira thought.

_"She so nice, but never looked at me that way before."_Ace thought.

Mira was now behind a tree thinking.

_"I never felt like this before, I feel so happy."_Mira thought.

Inside, by the window. Dan, Alice, Shun, and Nastasia was watching them.

"This is good."Dan said with excitement.

"Very good, very good indeed."Shun said.

"This is amazing."Alice and Nastasia said in unsion.

After that, Mira and Ace was by the fireplace reading a book,...together. Meanwhile, Dan, Alice, Shun, Marucho, Nastasia, and the other servants  
was by the stairs. Shun was going over on what's going to happen.

"We are running out of time and we are coming up with a plan that will help break the spell soon. The rose petals are starting to fall."Shun explained."Let's  
get started."

Then soon, all the servants didn't listening and went somewhere else in the castle. Shun fell off the footstool and it ran off. Shun got up and the others was talking  
to him.

"This stuff take time."Dan and Alice said in unsion.

"We are running out of time."Shun said.

"He's right."Marucho said.

"Something bad is going to happen."Nastasia said, she is psychic, with psychic visions.

"Hope there's not."Shun said."Today is the last day to break the spell."

* * *

I'll stop it here. I can wait to make the next chapter. It's going to be mega juicy. I hoped you enjoy this chapter and please, review.


	5. A Very Happy Ending

Enjoy and remember this chapter is mega juicy.

* * *

The servants was cleaning the castle, since it was dirty. All the mopes were cleaning the ballroom. Ace and Mira was still reading books.

"Can you read it again?"Ace asked.

"Ok, how about you read it?"Mira asked.

"I don't know, it's been a long time since I read."Ace said.

"Here, let me help you."Mira said.

It was now about eight o'clock. Mira was in her room getting ready and Ace was in his room getting ready.

"I don't if I'm ready for this."Ace said.

"Come on, don't be nervous."Dan said.

"Be happy."Shun said.

"You're right."Ace said with a smile.

Mira came out of her room and she had a beautiful dress on. She had a light blue dress, with two white stripes at the bottom of the dress, she had beautiful  
white ball earrings, light blue long gloves, and light blue heels. Ace came out of his room. He had a dark violet dress suit (like the one back when there was castles and  
dragons), black pants, and black shoes. They went down the stairs on their side. They soon went to the dining room and ate diner, Ace used his manners. Then  
they went to the ballroom and dance.

After that, they went to the balcony and talk.

"Mira, are you happy here with me?"Ace asked.

"Yes."Mira said.

"What is it?"Ace asked.

"If only I can see my father again, just for a moment."Mira said with a sad look on her face.

"There is a way."Ace said.

They went up to the west wing and he show her the magical mirror. He told her how to use the mirror. She use it to see her father. She saw her two friends carrying  
her father back to the village and it look like they won't make it back.

"My two friends and father are in trouble. It look like they won't make it back to the village."Mira said with a sad face.

"You must go to him. You can go, you're no longer my prisoner."Ace said."You can keep the mirror, so you always have a way to look back and  
remember.

"Thank you."Mira said, then left, went to her horse, and left the castle. (By the way, she had her other clothes on with the apron.)

Shun came into the room.

"Everything is going great."Shun said.

"I let her go."Ace said sadly.

"Well, good,...WHAT?!"Shun shouted."Why did you do that?"

"I had to."Ace said.

"Yeah, but why."Shun said.

"Because, I love her."Ace said and continued to look down.

After that, Shun went downstairs and told the others. They was totally shocked.

"HE DID WHAT?!!"the others shouted.

"Sadly, he let her go."Shun said with a sad look.

"We was so close."Alice said.

"This is not good, we are running out of time."Dan stated.

"This is sad."Nastasia said.

"Wait, someone is missing."Alice said.

"MARUCHO!!!"the others shouted.

Meanwhile, back at Klaus' mansion, him and Keith was still talking, until some ghost or spirit appear.

"Hello, my name is Jane and your friends are in danger. They should be back at the college by now. Kaz and his minion, Billy are up to no good."

Back at the college, they was back. Baron and Runo help Mira put her father in bed. Her father soon woke up and saw her daughter and her daughter's friends.

"Mira, I thought I'll never see you again."Mira's father said."What about the vampire, how did you escape?"

"I didn't escape, he let me go."Mira responded with a smile.

"That hateful, mean vampire?!"Mira's father asked.

"He's different now father. He's change, somehow,"Mira said.

"Mira, there is something in your bag."Runo said.

Soon, Marucho the tea cup came out of the bag.

"Hi."Marucho said.

Soon, someone was at the door and Mira opened the door, it was a old man.

"Hi, may I help you?"Mira asked.

"I came here to take your father away."the old man said."Don't worry, we take good care of him."

"My father not crazy."Mira said.

"We all heard him, isn't that right?"Billy asked. Everyone in the crowd nodded.

"What's going on?"Mira's father asked.

"How tall was the vampire?"Billy asked.

"He was about 5, no 6 feet tall."Professor Clay claimed.

Everyone in the crowd started laughing at him.

"Yup, he is really crazy."Billy shouted, and continued to laugh.

Everyone in the crowd kept laughing at him.

"It's true."Professor Clay said. Two guys grabbed him by the arms and took him to the carriage.

"You can't do this."Mira stated.

"Poor thing, it a shame about your father."Kaz said."I might be able to stop this, if you marry me."

"What?"Mira asked.

"What do you say?"Kaz asked.

"Never."Mira shouted.

"Oh well, just let them take your father away."Kaz said.

Mira went back into the house and got the magical mirror. She asked the mirror to the vampire, Ace. She hold up the mirror and everyone saw it, well not  
everyone saw it. It show Ace yelling and screaming.

"Is he dangerous?"one person asked.

"No, he won't hurt anyone."Mira said quickly."I know he looks scary, but he's so sweet and gentle. He's my friend."

"If I didn't know better, I think you have feelings for this monster."Kaz said serious.

"He's no monster, you are."Mira shouted.

"She as crazy as her father. The vampire will suck your children's blood. He might come after all of us."Kaz shouted.

"No, that's not true."Mira said.

"I said we kill the vampire."Kaz shouted.

"I won't let you do this."Mira stated.

"If you're not with us, then you're against us."Kaz shouted."Locked them up and those two too."

The villagers grabbed Mira and her father. They also grabbed Baron and Runo and locked them up in the basement, which only had one  
exit, that was locked. They went into the forest to kill the vampire. They cut down a tree, so they can ram the door down. Meanwhile, at the castle.  
They looked out the window and saw invaders. All the servants went downstairs and got ready to fight back. Alice went upstairs to warn the master.

"Master."Alice said.

"Please, leave me in peace."Ace said with a frown.

"But master, we are under attack."Alice said.

Meanwhile downstairs, they was holding the door, so the invaders don't brake the door.

"What should we do?"Julie asked.

"I don't know how much longer I can do this."Nastasia complained.

"I have a plan."Dan said.

Meanwhile, upstairs.

"What should we do?"Alice asked.

"It doesn't matter now, just let them in."Ace said with a sad look on his face.

The invaders finally rammed the door and it opened, but all they saw was a lot of furniture. They was finally inside and looking around.

"NOW!!!"Dan yelled.

The servants attacked the invaders, Kaz just went ahead and went upstairs. Meanwhile at the basement, they was still trapped, until someone unlocked the  
door and let them out. That someone was Mira's brother, Keith.

"A little tea cup told me you all was locked up."Keith said.

Marucho was standing on Keith's shoulder. Meanwhile at the castle, the servants was still fighting, doing their best to protect the castle.  
Kaz kept looking for Ace, but still no luck. The servants scared all the invaders out of the castle, except for Kaz. Kaz finally made it to Ace's room.  
Kaz shoot Ace with a arrow. Kaz pushed him out of the room and was now on the roof. The others finally made to the castle. Kaz was about  
to hurt Ace even more.

"No."Mira said.

"Mira."Ace said weakly.

"Don't do it Kaz, don't."Mira said sadly.

Ace grabbed the sword and threw it. Mira made her way to the roof, with her horse's help. Kaz and Ace kept battling. Mira was now running as fast  
as she can. Kaz had a sharp thing and Ace was hiding. It was thunding and lightning, it wa pouring down raining.

"Are you in love with her, you vampire?"Kaz asked."Did you ever think she would want you, when she had someone like me?"

Ace was in a dead end. Ace hurried and grabbed Kaz by his throat. Kaz was begging him to let him go, Ace let him go. He soon saw Mira and  
she was holding her hand out. Ace turned in to a bat and flew up there, then soon Kaz hit him with a arrow. Ace turned back into a vampire, Kaz fell, and  
never to be seen again. Ace almost fell, but Mira hurried and pulled him in. She pulled the arrow out of him.

Ace was now laying on the balcony. Dan, Shun, and Alice came and saw what happened.

"You...came...back."Ace said slowly.

"Of course I came back, I couldn't let...this is all my fault."Mira said sadly.

"Don't say....that,...it's...not your....fault. It better if...I...was..."Ace said, then was interupted by Mira.

"Don't talk like that, it will be ok."Mira said.

"Goodbye...Mira."Ace said, then close his eyes.

"Please, please don't go. I love you."Mira said and was now crying.

The last petal of the black rose felled. Soon, Ace started to glow. He was changing back to his real self. The spell was broken. Mira got up and stepped  
back. Ace's vampire fangs disappeared, his eyes wasn't red anymore, his skin color was back to normal, and his pointy ears was now back to normal.  
He soon woke up and his wound was healed.

"Mira."Ace said.

"Ace."Mira said.

They walked up to each other and soon kiss. After the kiss, the castle was returning to normal and so are the servants. Even Dan, Alice, Shun, Marucho, Julie, and  
Nastasia.

"Dan, Shun, Alice, Julie, Marucho, Nastasia."Ace said.

"This is amazing."Alice said.

"Yes, were back to normal!!!"Dan shouted.

"Loud as ever."Shun said.

Months year, Ace and Mira got married. They was now dancing in the ballroom with other people and the servants watching them. They kiss and begin to dance.

"Hi, my name is Dan."Dan introduced himself.

"Hi, my name is Runo."she said and smiled at Dan.

"Glad that spell was broken."Alice said.

"Yeah, glad I'm not a pair of scissors anymore."Shun said.

Alice and Shun looked into each others' eyes and then looked away. They both blushed and hold hands. Billy was there, he soon saw Julie and he  
looked happy, with a big bright blush. Keith and his father was happy for Mira. Baron was talking Nastasia. Mira and Ace lived happily ever after and so  
did all their friends.

**THE END**

* * *

**I hoped you enjoy this. This is the last chapter of this whole story.  
Please, review. The story was ultra juicy!!! **


End file.
